


Gajos de naranja.

by frozenyogurt



Category: Criminal Minds, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, General spoilers, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El teléfono suena y Reid da un respingo en la cama, sobresaltándose porque piensa que le han pillado y ahora ni García ni Morgan dejarán de fastidiarle. Cuando se recupera del susto, ve la espalda de Chase, sentado del lado izquierdo de la cama, con el móvil en la oreja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gajos de naranja.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EatTheRude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude/gifts).



> Rescatado del baúl de los recuerdos, porque Gab no permitiría que cayera en el olvido <3

El teléfono suena y Reid da un respingo en la cama, sobresaltándose porque piensa que le han pillado y ahora ni García ni Morgan dejarán de fastidiarle. Cuando se recupera del susto, ve la espalda de Chase, sentado del lado izquierdo de la cama, con el móvil en la oreja. Aún está un poco adormilado, Chase habla en murmullos, así que apenas escucha un “¿cirugía?” y tal vez algo como “no me jodas, estoy fuera de turno” y también un “seguro Cuddy no lo aprueba”. 

  
  
Chase cierra el teléfono y queda en la misma posición durante varios minutos. O segundos, Reid sólo atina a rascarse la nuca y contener un bostezo. ¿Cuántas horas lleva dormido? Porque parece que han sido más de diez horas, pero eso no puede ser porque cuando Chase y él cayeron sobre la cama era de día y en la ventana a su derecha todavía se deja ver un día soleado. 

  
Cuando Chase se voltea hacia él, Reid todavía está envuelto entre las sábanas y con el rostro ladeado sobre la almohada. Una media sonrisa basta para saber qué pasará antes que él lo diga en alto.

  
—Tengo que irme un momento.

  
Lo vio venir, incluso se dijo a sí mismo que sería comprensivo segundos antes que Chase hablara. Pero resulta imposible y sus labios materializan un mohín de protesta que habría ganado golosinas en cualquier guardería. Chase lo mira unos instantes sin decir nada, apenas con una expresión fija en su rostro, pero sus manos están juntas y se mueven mucho, la culpa deslizándose entre sus dedos. Ya se está arrepintiendo, incluso dirá algo tan típico como “no pasa nada, nos vemos luego”; pero Chase se inclina sobre la cama, robándole un beso con los labios separados, oprimiendo la boca de Reid como si fuera un gajo de naranjas. 

  
Apenas tiene tiempo para sorprenderse. Puede que incluso se estremeciera un poquito. Sólo un poquito. 

  
—¿Era tu jefe?— alcanza a preguntar cuando Chase empieza a colocarse el pantalón. Ladea la espalda, mirándole por encima del hombro.

  
—Ya no es mi jefe. Técnicamente no lo es, pero a él le gusta creer que sí. Necesitan operar a un paciente y no sé por qué piensa que soy el único personal de cirugía que queda, pero si me ausento y algo sale mal, terminará culpándome de alguna forma— Chase se abotona la camisa en automático, el tono de voz se alza un poco al finalizar la frase y Reid, todavía desde la cama, le observa sin pronunciar palabra. Tan sólo parpadeando de tanto en tanto. 

  
Reid tiene un montón de preguntas rondando su cabeza, lo cual no es demasiada novedad, lo raro es que se las calle, como ahora. Quizás porque todo este asunto de las relaciones de pareja –o como sea que se le llame a esto que tiene con Chase– es un universo nuevo para él donde no hay leyes claras ni exactas. Está todavía sumido en esa gama de pensamientos cuando él se despide, esta vez con un beso en la frente. En parte lo agradece, si Chase le hubiera besado como hace minutos atrás no cree que hubiera estado tan seguro de dejarlo ir al hospital.

  
—No demoraré.

  
Le despide desde la cama, se queda allí durante al menos media hora más, hasta que el estómago le ruge y decide que ha sido suficiente de vegetar entre las sábanas. Se pone una sudadera de Chase –todavía huele a jabón de limón– y se dirige a la cocina, abre la segunda puerta de la alacena, donde está esa enorme caja de cereal de maíz que Chase trajo anoche. Son las que tienen azúcar, la primera vez que visitó el apartamento se dio cuenta que el cereal no tenía azúcar y Reid preguntó casi alarmado que si también tomaba el café sin azúcar. Han pasado varios meses desde entonces y ahora cada vez que lo visita, hay una caja de cereal con azucarado en la despensa de Chase. 

  
Después que termina su enorme vaso repleto de cereal con leche, se le ocurre revisar su móvil. Ni un texto ni tampoco ningún correo de voz. En parte lo agradece; ayer recibió un mensaje de Morgan que todavía no ha tenido el valor de contestar. “¿Y tú dónde andas? ¿Planeas dar señales de vida antes que se acaben tus vacaciones?” 

  
Intentó marcar el número de vuelta y cuando se dio cuenta que sería incapaz, probó la opción de mandarle un texto. Eso tampoco funcionó y después... bueno, después Chase le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y no hubo más nada en qué pensar. Pero ahora mientras mira su móvil, sabe una vez más que no está listo para  _esto._  Para contar. Hablar sobre su relación. O lo que sea.

  
Recuerda que todo comenzó con ese caso en New Jersey, un error del asesino en serie había dejado a una de las víctimas en el hospital. Él y Morgan fueron a interrogarla justo cuando un doctor estaba haciendo un chequeo de rutina. Rubio, de ojos verdes y acento australiano. Prentiss, JJ y García se lo habrían peleado a muerte. Lo demás fue circunstancial, supone, conversaciones aquí y allá mientras interrogaban a la única testigo que tenían. Un intercambio telefónico por lo demás inocente, ¿no le habían dicho que tenía que ser más sociable, después de todo? 

  
Lo que no se esperó, dos meses después de aquello, fue una llamada. “... en fin, estoy en Virginia por una convención, y me preguntaba si...” Reid aún intenta descifrar por qué aceptó verle entonces. Pero la primera vez que hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Chase supo que no iba a ser un encuentro de una sola noche. Virginia no quedaba tan lejos de New Jersey, después de todo. Los viajes, idas y venidas se convirtieron en parte de la rutina antes que Reid pudiera notarlo.

  
Ahora están en un punto en que Reid se sabía de memoria todos los títulos que rezaban en el librero de Chase –en orden, por supuesto– y él probablemente ya había sido instruido en al menos tres ocasiones de toda la saga de Star Trek. Además, Chase ha escuchado todos los pormenores de los últimos sudes que ha visto el BAU y él también conocía todas las desventuras ocurridas el mes pasado en el Hospital Princeton. 

  
También está el hecho que Chase besa de  _aquella_  manera, apretándole los labios, raspándole las encías. Incluso ya es un hecho comprobado que Reid se corre más rápido si le besa  _así_  pero en el mentón.

  
Sin embargo, aún no se atreve a preguntar por qué no hay una sola foto familiar en todo el apartamento. Tampoco le ha contado sobre su madre. Además aún se llaman por los apellidos y eso tiene que significar algo. La primera vez que le llamó “Robert” sonó tan extraño y antinatural que volvió al cómodo “Chase” en la frase siguiente. 

  
Por ese tipo de detalles aún se siente incapaz de hablarle a Morgan para decirle que pidió esos días libres para visitar a Robert. A Chase. Con quien lleva saliendo hace más de seis meses. ¿Saliendo? ¿Así se dice? No está seguro la verdad. 

  
Chase llega un par de horas después, empujando la puerta con ganas y soltando un enorme respingo. Le recibe desde el sofá de la sala, el control remoto en la mano y todavía con la sudadera puesta. Sabe que él lo nota, porque se muerde el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa, pero más allá de eso, no opina. Reid quiere decir algo, tal vez una disculpa o algo parecido, pero se le adelantan.

  
—Lo siento.

  
—¿Eh?— alza las cejas, y Chase tiene que repetirlo una vez más para enterarse que no lo ha imaginado. 

  
—Se supone que había cambiado de turno en el hospital porque estabas aquí.

  
_Está bien. Trabajas en un hospital. Eres doctor. Lo entiendo._

  
Quiere decir eso y mucho más, porque hay muchos tonos en esas disculpas y algunos le inspiran temor. Quiere decirle que  _de verdad_  no tiene que disculparse, no es como si fuera tan grave. Pero se queda ahí, sentado sobre el sofá, con las rodillas muy juntas y observando a Chase acercarse. Despacio, muy despacio; como en cámara lenta. 

  
—Está... bien...— balbucea o eso intenta pero sus rostros ya están muy cerca y ocurre eso tan cliché de las respiraciones entremezcladas. Se concentra en los labios, acercándose a los suyos, las manos, suaves manos, deslizándose por sus cabellos. 

  
—Pero descuida, Spencer, lo compensaré— y de nuevo, ahí, los labios apretados sobre el mentón y Reid flexiona las rodillas, haciéndole espacio a Chase, que queda sobre él. Abre mucho los ojos y le ve sonriendo, quiere decir algo, muchas cosas en realidad, cree que si ahora le llama ‘Robert’ no desentonará pero apenas puede separar los labios y simular una sonrisa. Una casi sonrisa, como la primera vez que lo vio en el hospital. 

  
Cuando Chase le exprime los labios y le frota la entrepierna sobre la tela, Reid todavía lleva el 'Spencer' palpitando en los oídos. 


End file.
